


Dark Days Are Over

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for no real reason except to cheer up a friend and myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



They can both remember the first time they felt attracted to one another, but it is only now they can truly do anything about it. Steph is still quiet and withdrawn, she barely smiles sometimes and yet, she does smile when Teresa enters the same room. 

Teresa had not once blinked when she was needed. She had rescued Alison from herself, somehow managing to set her up with Annie Carter, or ‘the girl pilot’ as many had called her. She had been there to help sort new homes for Mim and Erica, arranging for them to stay together, and she had been the one to move into Steph’s home when she began to crack. 

Now, as they stood staring at one another over the meeting table, it was Teresa who walked around it to meet Steph, not once caring what the others thought as she took Steph’s hands in hers, stroking a thumb over her knuckles.

“Come home early tonight… you need rest.”

Silence falls and Steph surprises herself by not caring as she replies.

“Of course I will.”

They settle to the meeting and, when they are finally allowed to leave, Steph links arms with Teresa confidently. She knows the others may be whispering, but given that neither Mim nor Erica had been entirely discreet about the relationship forming, they at least knew they didn’t have to worry too much. 

Steph had been the one to suggest a bath, openly groaning at the way Teresa massaged her shoulders until the tension fell away. They had, eventually, settled together in the bed, Steph content merely to curl into Teresa’s side and sleep.


End file.
